prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC09
is the 9th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis One night, Kanade had a dream about fighting a Negatone. Without a Belltier, Rhythm was just a nuisance to Cure Melody. Kanade realized that she would become a burden to Melody in battle if she did not have a Belltier. Hibiki heard from Souta that Kanade had been having nightmares, and wondered if there was anything bothering her. Even so, Kanade handled her duties in school perfectly. All along, she had always been a perfect example in class. Classmates asked Hibiki if Kanade had always been so perfect, and Hibiki replied that Kanade had always put in lots of effort. On a holiday, Kanade came to the park where Hummy was looking for musical notes, bearing lots of cupcakes. Kanade asked Hummy if there was a way to make her Belltier appear, but received a vague answer that it was Hibiki's Pretty Cure Power that became her Belltier. After receiving some power from the Fairy Tone, Kanade decided to look for Hibiki's power, and left for Hibiki's house. At home, Hibiki was making curry rice for lunch. Kanade lent a hand to make some delicious curry. Watching Hibiki eat lots of curry, Kanade forced herself to eat lots as well, hoping to get some power. In the afternoon, Hibiki as helper was training for the Track Club. Kanade wondered if sports was the source of Hibiki's power, and so decided to run with her. She felt that if she could match up to Hibiki's pace, her Belltier would appear soon. However, when they started running, Kanade just could not keep up with Hibiki. Worried about the depressed-looking Kanade, Hibiki asked if she was facing any problems, but Kanade just answered that she felt pathetic. Just then, Siren spotted a musical note hiding in a Sakura petal opposite the embankment they were sitting on, and turned it into a Negatone. Emitting soundwaves of sorrow, the Negatone plunged the surrounding people into sadness. Finding the scene unforgivable, Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure. Without her Belltier, Rhythm fought hard against the Negatone so that she would not be a burden to Melody. However, she went too far, and Melody got hurt. Feeling that she was just a nuisance to Melody without her Belltier, Rhythm lost her courage as Pretty Cure. However, Melody told her that as comrades, she need not keep her troubles to herself. Hearing that, Rhythm felt a strong wish to protect Melody and the people around her. With that, a new power was born, and the Fantastic Belltier appeared in her hands. Using a final attack with her Belltier, Rhythm easily subdued the Negatone. Major Events *Cure Rhythm's Fantastic Belltier is born, and with Fairy Tone Fary, she can perform purification attack Music Rondo. *Minor Land's team starts to develop discord among themselves, with Bassdrum openly showing disdain for Siren. Trivia *Fairy Tone Rery's power is that of legends, giving the player willpower to go on. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako Gallery wall_suite_09_1_s.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪